Luigi (Canon)/Metal875
Luigi= |-|2-D Luigi= |-|Doctor Luigi= |-|Power-ups= |-|Poltergust= |-|Dreamy Luigi= |-|Paper Luigi= |-|Mister L= |-|DiC Luigi= |-|Movie Luigi= 'Summary' Luigi is the younger brother and sidekick towards Mario. Since his debut, he has been in every Super Mario Bros. title with the acception of a few. Luigi helps his brother save Princess Peach from Bowser, the main antagonist. Like his brother, he was born to a stork and carried to his home, when all of a sudden, Kamek came from nowhere and kidnapped Luigi as well as his transportive stork, but missing Mario. The latter plummeted to the ocean below, while the former was held captive at Bowser's Castle. Mario met up with the Yoshis, and utilizing "Brotherly Telepathy," he seeked out and saved his brother from the Koopas. 'Statistics' Tier: 3-B | 5-B | 2-C | At least High 4-C, likely 4-A to Low 2-C, possibly 2-B, higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | At least 6-B, likely Low 2-C | 3-C to Low 2-C | Low 2-C to 2-C | 4-A. At least 2-B in Giant Form | At least 2-B, likely High 1-C | High 1-C, Low 1-B w/ the Chaos Heart Name: Luigi Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: 24 years Classification: Human, Plumber, Star Child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Electrokinesis, Minor Pyrokinesis, Aerokinesis and Cyrokinesis, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Longevity (In the Super Mario Galaxy series, Luigi has witnessed two Star Festivals, which take place once every 100 years), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes), 4th Wall Awareness (Super Mario-Kun only), Brotherly Telepathy w/ Mario, Proficiency w/ Hammers. Healing w/ Mushroom, Enhanced Pyrokinesis w/ Fire Flower, Flight w/ Feather, Red Star, White Tanooki and Tanooki Leaf, Enhanced Cyrokinesis w/ Ice Flower and Penguin Suit, Duplication w/ Double Cherry and Pal Pill, Invulnerability w/ Starman, Rainbow Star, Mega Mushroom, Mega Star and White Tanooki, Increased durability w/ Life Mushroom, Ghost Pysiology w/ Boo Mushroom, Terrakinesis w/ Rock Mushroom, Cloud Manipulation w/ Cloud Flower, Intangibility w/ Power Flower, Size Manipulation w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms and Mega Star, Increased speed w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Nigh-Invulnerability and Transmutation w/ Silver Fire Flower, Increased strength w/ Mega Mushroom, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Healing and Stamina Restoration w/ Max Candy, Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Cyrokinesis and Intangibility Nullification w/ the Poltergust 5000, Void Manipulation, Invulnerability, Life Creation, Black Hole Creation, Reality Warping, Duplication, Flight, Time Manipulation, Dark Magic, Acausality (It protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) and Resistance to Life and Death Concept Manipulation w/ the Chaos Heart. Limited Particle Manipulation, Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Chlorokinesis, Aerokinesis, Duplication, Thermal Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Size Manipulation and Pyrokinesis w/ Fire Flower as Dreamy Luigi Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Is a Star Child. By being a Star Child, Luigi has a star embedded within his heart that grants him sufficient enough power to conquer the universe, given that the other six Star Children are with him) | Planet level (Prevented and destroyed a planet-busting weapon that King Koopa constructed. Using the Star, he pulled a tree far back, and launched a multitude of Wigglers into orbit, who then collided with a meteor) | Multi-Universe level (Overthrew President Koopa's democracy and even managed to kill him. President Koopa wanted to merge the Mushroom World the Dinosaur Dimension with reality, making one large universe out of the two) | At least Large Star level+, likely Multi-Solar System level (Fought and defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9. In this game, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. Also, the high-end of the black hole feat is easily within the 4-B to 4-A ranges--just how much is unknown) to Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level (Fought Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5, where he stated and showed he was going to ruin , or, destroy the Dream Depot. In the Dream Depot, the dreams of the Mushroom Kingdom's denizens are turned into entire universes. Bowser also planned on destroying Future Dream; this dream in particular was stated by Misstar AND by Mario Party 5's guide booklet on page 28 to be an entire universe, meaning each dream is its own universe), higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | At least Country level (Comparable to Mario, who was stated in the story of the original Super Mario Bros. on page 2 to be capable of restoring the kingdom to its former glory), likely Universe level+ (Defeated Wart, who conquered Muu once and Subcon twice. The latter is an entire universe, as it is a dream world. After his defeat in BS Super Mario Bros., Subcon, an entire universe, ceases to exist) | Galaxy level (Fought Chief Chilly, who had been powered up by a Power Star. Which enabled Bowser to create galaxy-sized realms within the walls and paintings. Why galaxy-sized? The Throwback Galaxy is the same exact world as Whomp's Fortress, and is referred to as a galaxy) to Universe level+ (Defeated Bowser, who was under the effects of a Grand Star. Said Grand Star enabled him the power to consume the universe w/ a black hole in Super Mario Galaxy 2. He also defeated Bowser in Super Mario Galaxy, where Bowser tanked the destruction and rebirth of the universe) | Universe level+ to Multi-Universe level (Fought and defeated King Boo twice, and on one of those occasions, he materialized a mansion out of nothing instantly. Said mansion contains a grand total of five completely separate universes. Then, he also nearly overloaded the universe and caused it to collapse, and also had complete control over the Paranormal Dimension, capable of warping and manipulating it. Heck, upon his defeat, the Paranormal Dimension ceased to exist. Similarly, after his defeat in the original Luigi's Mansion, the mansion, along with its five universes, ceased to exist as well) | Multi-Solar System level (Can manipulate entire constellations). At least Multiverse level in Giant Form (Matched the Zeekeeper, who shattered the barrier protecting Neo Bowser Castle. That barrier was created and powered by the Dream Stone) | At least Multiverse level '(Defeated Dreamy Bowser, who was the embodiment of the Dream Stone, which contained all of, at least, Pi'illo Island's dreams. This also constrains ancient dreams, as the Pi'illos are an ancient race--meaning this number could heavily differ from hundreds of thousands, to millions and quadrillions of universes. Though, the average, 52 Pi'illos and 1,600 years, results in 30,388,800 universes), likely '''High Complex Multiverse level '(Comparable to the two Marios. Defeated Shiny Robo-Bowser) | 'High Complex Multiverse level '(Defeated Dimentio, who matched The Void, which was going to consume all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all possibilities and all timelines. And because Mario has no canon and has crossed over with humans multiple times, actually coming into our universe in the Super Mario Bros. Super Show and Mario stating he is from Brooklyn, New York in Mario's Time Machine, this is 11D), '''Low Hyperverse level w/ the Chaos Heart (The Chaos Heart was shown three times to make the user unstoppable unless the Pure Hearts are brought into the picture, and was even so far as stated to be invincible in comparison to everything, making the Chaos Heart the most powerful artifact in the entire Marioverse aside from the Pure Hearts) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Ran the Earth's equator in 15 seconds, clocking in at Mach 7,781) | Unknown | Unknown | FTL+ (Completely outspeeds Bowser in three Mario Parties where he had to deal with black holes, those being 5, 8 and 9. He also escaped a black hole himself in Mario Party 6 ) to Massively FTL+ (Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) | Massively Hypersonic (His jumps are faster than Lakithunder's lightning) | Massively FTL+ (Keeps up with Bowser in both Galaxy games. And in SMG2, Bowser tagged Starship Mario with his meteors. Starship Mario can travel entire worlds, which are entire universes [Lubba states that you must travel through space-time in order to reach unknown worlds ]. Starship Mario crosses said universes, going from one side to the other, in ten seconds. It takes 91 billion lightyears to do that in reality, so, Mario can travel and fight with speeds that cross 9.1 billion lightyears every second, and can react at such a speed) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Able to keep up with King Boo) | Massively FTL+ (Can jump out into constellations in one second) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Can take action after being fired from the Bye Bye Cannon) to Massively FTL+ (Scales to Dreamy Bowser, who scales to Antasma, who scales to Dreamy Luigi, who jumped out into the Sun in 1 second. The distance between the Earth and the Sun is 92,960,000 miles. Crossing that distance in that time is 334,656,000,000mph, or 499.0272912069 speeds of light. Dreamy Luigi could also jump into constellations, which takes MFTL+ speed--more specifically a few lightyears per second of speed--to accomplish within such a small time frame), likely Immeasurable (By being 11-D and comparable to Paper Mario, this speed is a requirement) | Immeasurable w/ or w/o the Chaos Heart (The Void consumes all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all timelines, all possibilities. This would also mean it destroyed all time within the Marioverse. Paper Luigi could still move after The Void destroyed Sammer's Kingdom, and could even move whilst INSIDE The Void. And to be specific, having time annihilated on a 4D scale justifies infinite speed. But the Marioverse has super time, the 11th Dimension. There is time--being above time is infinite, and most fictional universes that don't abide by String Theory only have a space-time continuum. However, abiding by String Theory gives the Marioverse a super space-time continuum, where space beyond the axis of X, Y and Z move, and where they move in super time--being above super time is immeasurable. The Void consumes all dimensions, so, if Paper Luigi moves in a realm without super time, he has immeasurable speed) Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted and punted Larry's castle with absolutely no effort whatsoever) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Class G | Unknown, likely Class E (Mario/Luigi could smack around glowing objects that look, act and function like a neutron star) | Unknown. Class T in Giant Form (Can lift Mount Pajamaja, a living mountain) | Unknown | Immeasurable (Again, The Void consumes all. And what with the Marioverse being 11D, this would mean mass on a higher dimensional scale) Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic | Planet Class | Multi-Universal | At least Large Star Class+, likely Multi-Solar System Class to Universal+, possibly Multiversal, higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | At least Country Class, likely Universal+ | Galactic to Universal+ | Universal+ to Multi-Universal | Multi-Solar System Class. At least Multiversal in Giant Form | At least Multiversal, likely High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal, Low Hyperversal w/ the Chaos Heart Durability: Multi-Galaxy level | Planet level | Multi-Universe level (Survived attacks from President Koopa) | At least Large Star level+, likely Multi-Solar System level (Took blows from Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9) to Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level (Took blows from Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5) | At least Country level, likely Universe level+ (Took attacks from Wart) | Galaxy level to Universe level+ (Took blows from Chief Chilly and Bowser under the effects of a Grand Star) | Universe level+ to Multi-Universe level (Took hits from King Boo in both Luigi's Mansions) | Multi-Solar System level. At least Multiverse level in Giant Form (Can tank hits from Zeekeeper) | At least Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Traded blows with Dreamy Bowser and Shiny Robo-Bowser) | High Complex Multiverse level (Took blows from Dimentio and survived The Void), Low Hyperverse level w/ the Chaos Heart (Became completely invincible, infinitely superior to everything in the Marioverse the Pure Hearts) Stamina: High | Moderate | Moderate | Extremely high | High | Extremely high | High | Extremely high | Extremely high | Extremely high, Infinite w/ the Chaos Heart Range: Melee w/o anything. Several dozens of meters w/ Power-ups, Multiversal w/ the Chaos Heart (Ravaged the sky and brought forth The Void, which would consume the entire Marioverse) Standard Equipment: A myriad of Power-ups, Megavitamins, the Miracle Cure, Cannon Block, Flash Block, Propeller Block, Coin Block, Ice Skate, Kuribo's Boot, two Hammers (M&L and Paper Mario), Star Rod (Mario Party), Star Driver, Spin Drill, Poltergust 5000, Battle Cards, Brobot, Chaos Heart. In the movie, he has a van, a wrench, Bob-ombs, Thwomp Boots, a Banzai Bill, a flamethrower, a Fireball Cannon and a Devolution Gun Intelligence: Genius (Is a professional doctor. He also outsmarted archaeologists and scientists during his vacation to Pi'illo Island, solving the very mystery that left the aforementioned people scratching their heads) Weaknesses: Has phasmaphobia (The morbid fear of ghosts) and his Power-ups are lost after sustaining a deadly blow. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jumping:' Luigi's most iconic power. He was naturally born with a gifted power in this department. He can casually leap 35 feet into the air and beat Mario's distance by a foot. At his best, he can theoretically leap 85 feet into the air and beat Mario's distance by four feet. **'Spin Jump:' Renders Luigi immune to spiky foes and objects, such as buzzsaws. It also slows Luigi's descent drastically, and if combined with Fire or Ice Flowers, can spread-shot fireballs or iceballs. **'Super Jump Punch:' If connected at the very beginning of this leap, it'll set foes aflame and send them rocketing into the air reaching the double digits of feet. If connected anywhere else, does no damage at all. **'Scuttle:' Luigi kicks his feet, extending his jump height and distance by a tiny bit and slowing his descent a tiny bit. **'Super Jump:' As Paper Luigi, he can crunch himself down like a pancake, then spring upwards with a powerful uppercut that also sends him nearly 100 feet into the air. *'Elemental Manipulation:' Luigi has come in control of various elements throughout the games. **'Electrokinesis:' Luigi's most proficient element. He can summon lightning bolts that have heat of 30,000°C and that cause craters. He can also shoot off balls of electricity and by touching someone, can paralyze their entire body. **'Pyrokinesis:' Luigi can throw the basic Fireball and spread-shot it into five, just like Mario. It's weaker, however. Being at least 7,500,000°C. **'Cyrokinesis:' Luigi can throw a basic iceball that freezes the foe solid upon contact. **'Aerokinesis:' Luigi can throw tornadoes and hit something, encasing it in a tornado via Tornado Swing. *'Green Missile:' Luigi fires forward, bashing into a foe. Nine times out of ten, this becomes the "Crit Missile." The Crit Missile fires Luigi forward with twice the speed and power of the regular Green Missile, PLUS a fire effect. *'Luigi Cyclone:' Luigi twirls around extremely quickly, capturing foes within an onslaught of slaps. *'Megastrike:' Luigi makes use of tremendous re-entry force and blasts a metal soccerball w/ lightning, splitting it into six and giving it re-entry force of its own. *'Ground Pound:' An ass slam. *'Star Spin:' One of Luigi's stronger attacks. This can draw in items Luigi might need, improves his swimming capabilities, and deflects projectiles. Said projectile will then home back in towards the area from whence it came. **'Star Pound:' A combination of the Star Spin and Ground Pound. This homes in on foes. *'Energy Attacks:' Luigi can manipulate and bend his energy into multiple attacks. **'Sphere:' Luigi forms a sphere of energy above his head, and throws it at his foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. **'Weapon:' Luigi forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. *'Poltergust:' Has the suction power of a tornado, and captures not just ghosts, but physical foes, too. **'Medallions:' Luigi has three elemental medallions. ***'Red:' Allows Luigi's Poltergust to shoot condensed fire or fireballs. ***'Blue:' Allows Luigi's Poltergust to shoot highly pressurized water or waterballs. ***'White:' Allows Luigi's Poltergust to shoot absolute zero ice or iceballs. **'Functions:' Luigi's Poltergust has an innumerate amount of functions. ***'Inhalation:' The basic function. The Poltergust inhales ghosts or foes with the power of a tornado. ***'Strobulb:' The Poltergust can charge and flash ghosts or foes with an extremely bright, discombobulating light. This incinerates rats and bats, and stuns ghosts for several seconds, and can even disorient Luigi. ****'Stro-Bomb:' In emergencies, Luigi can throw a Stro-Bomb, which explodes with twice the power of the Strobulb and stuns all enemies within Luigi's line of sight. He only carries three of them, however. ***'Dark-Light:' Cancels out intangibility by flashing a beam over the intangible enemy and/or object. *'Battle Card:' Cards Luigi can summon to turn the tide of battle. Their affects can range from nullifying attacks via barrier creation, bypassing conventional durability via magic, raising his stats whilst lowering his foe's, healing himself, etc. A card, however, can cost anywhere from one to nine Star Points, and Luigi only has thirty. In retaliation, Luigi can restore his Star Points by landing successful attacks on his foes. *'Chaos Heart:' Paper Luigi's most powerful artifact. **'Dimensional Rip:' The Chaos Heart calls forth The Void. **'Protect:' The Chaos Heart empowers the user with dark energy, protecting them from any and all harm and granting them infinite power. **'Summon:' The Chaos Heart duplicates its user or gives life to an inanimate object, forcing it to serve its user. **'Envelop:' The Chaos Heart evelopes its user in dark power, granting them time manipulation, black hole creation, etc. *'Candy:' Luigi can eat a variety of different Candies, granting him a variety of awesome powers. **'Red Candies:' Candies effect Luigi's speed and/or his opponent's. ***'Twice Candy:' Doubles Luigi's speed. ***'Thrice Candy:' Triples Luigi's speed. ***'Slowgo Candy:' Via time manipulation, Luigi halves his opponent's speed. **'Green Candies:' Candies effect Luigi's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. ***'Springo Candy:' Turns Luigi's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. ***'Vampire Candy:' Turns Luigi into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. ***'Cashzap Candy:' Covers Luigi's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. **'Yellow Candies:' Candies effect Luigi's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. ***'Bowlo Candy:' Turns Luigi into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. ***'Bloway Candy:' Turns Luigi into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. ***'Bitsize Candy:' Turns Luigi into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. ***'Weeglee Candy:' Splits Luigi into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. **'Blue Candies:' Candies effect Luigi similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. ***'Thwomp Candy:' Turns Luigi into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Luigi is invulnerable in this form. ***'Duelo Candy:' Covers Luigi's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Luigi or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. ***'Bowser Candy:' Transforms Luigi into a Bowser clone. ***'Bullet Candy:' Transforms Luigi into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. *'Power-ups:' Luigi carries many Power-ups along with him on his adventures. Some merely heal him, while some grant him alternate forms entirely. **'Mushroom:' Restores ⅓ of Luigi's health. **'Fire Flower:' Doubles Luigi's Pyrokinetic powers. **'Feather:' Gives Luigi a cape that grants unhindered flight. **'Ice Flower:' Grants Luigi Cyrokinesis at absolute zero. He can throw iceballs to freeze foes, or outright touch them for the same treatment. **'Hammer Bro Suit:' Clads Luigi in a black Hammer Brother suit, enabling him to toss a literal infinite amount of hammers at foes. **'Penguin Suit:' Clads Luigi in a penguin suit, enabling him Cyrokinesis, improved traction and the ability to slide along water. His swimming abilities are drastically enhanced as well. **'Propeller Helmet:' Using this, Luigi can soar higher with his jumps, and is granted the ability 'Drill Spin.' With this, Luigi can drill downwards with re-entry force, busting through his foe's defenses, dealing direct harm. **'Tanooki Leaf:' Gives Luigi a tanuki suit, granting him unhindered flight at Mach 30, as well as a powerful tail and the power to turn into an invincible--but immobilized--statue that harms any foe that touches it. **'Super Acorn:' Gives Luigi a squirrel suit, allowing him to lightly glide through the air. **'Blue Shell:' Luigi clads himself within a blue shell. By running, he can slip into his shell as it spins forward with sufficient enough force to shatter bricks upon contact. By hiding within it, he is completely immune to fire and has increased durability. In a crisis, this can be removed and thrown at his foe, it homing in on them and detonating atop of them. **'Super Bell:' Gives Luigi a cat suit, doubling his speed and stamina, as well as giving him razor-sharp claws. He can climb walls, scratch and pounce enemies, and even turn into an invincible--but immobilized--golden statue that harms anyone who touches it. **'Double Cherry:' Clones Luigi. He carries five of them. **'Boomerang Flower:' Clads Luigi in a Boomerang Brother suit, allowing him to toss boomerangs to his heart's content. **'Spring Mushroom:' Turns Luigi into a spring capable of bouncing twice as high as Mario's greatest jumps. **'Life Mushroom:' Doubles Luigi's durability. **'Boo Mushroom:' Turns Luigi into a Boo capable of flight and turning intangible. This form is also immune to any harm; except for light and attacks from other ghosts. **'Rock Mushroom:' Grants Luigi Terrakinesis, allowing him to form a rock around him thus, turning him into a nigh-invulnerable rolling boulder. **'Cloud Flower:' Luigi's hat and overalls turn into puffy, white clouds. His weight is halved, thus, he can jump twice as high and twice as far. He can also spin up to three times, creating cloud platforms for him to stand on. **'Max Candy:' Completely restores Luigi's health and stamina. **'Red Star:' Grants unhindered flight for 50 seconds. **'Mini Mushroom:' Turns Luigi microscopic. This halves his strength and durability, but triples his speed. **'Pal Pill:' Creates eight pixel Luigi clones that mimic and protect Paper Luigi. **'Power Flower:' Grants Luigi intangibility for 25 seconds. **'Mega Star:' Transforms Paper Luigi into an enormous pixel Luigi with invincibility and doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Mega Mushroom:' Turns Luigi into a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Silver Fire Flower:' Turns Luigi into solid silver that doesn't flinch from attacks anymore. He also gains the ability to shoot silver Fireballs that one-shot foes by turning them into lifeless silver. After hitting someone or something, the silver Fireball sends out a shockwave that extends five feet before dying out. Said shockwave has the same transmutative affects as the Fireball itself. **'Rainbow Star:' Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 15 seconds. **'Starman:' Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 30 seconds. **'Boost Star:' Allows Luigi to merely point at a foe or brick, instantly defeating or destroying them or it for 15 seconds. **'White Tanooki Leaf:' Grants unhindered flight at Mach 30 as well as invulnerability forever. However, this form is susceptible to poison. Key: Standard | In the DiC Cartoons | In the Super Mario Bros. Film | In the Mario Party series | In the 2-D Mario games | In the 3-D Mario games | In the Luigi's Mansion series | As Dreamy Luigi | In the RPGs | As Paper Luigi NOTE: While some would argue that Super Paper Mario's highly controversial, "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All worlds, all dimensions." refers to the common synonym universe for dimension, there is plenty pointing otherwise. Dimension D is the piece of evidence to say they mean universe. What says it means space? Well, Merlon stating that The Void is a hole in the dimensional fabric of space, Bestovius being referred to as a dimensional governor that gives out the dimensional technique, said dimensional technique being one that flips the user between spatial dimensions, and, well, sense itself. Why? "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All universes, all universes..." < I'm sorry, but that just doesn't make sense. And besides, it consumes all existence and all dimensions, which would count as spatial as well due to the Marioverse abiding by String Theory. NOTE #2: Luigi could in fact use the Pure Hearts. But those weapons were initially established at the beginning of the game to be used by the hero of prophecy--Mario. Thus, they seem to be more unique to Mario. Please note that Luigi CAN use them, they are just simply not included in his profile. NOTE #3: Luigi with the Chaos Heart is NOT as powerful as Super Dimentio. He's in the same category because of the Chaos Heart's infinite increase of power. Super Dimentio is MUCH stronger, but still in the same category. NOTE #4: The following is a more in-depth explanation of why Luigi w/ the Chaos Heart is Low 1-B. Tippi said: [https://www.mariowiki.com/Tribe_of_Ancients#Merloo This sage was very wise and is even said to have written the Light Prognosticus... He was also a great magician who could control dimensions...] The statements that were emboldened will come in handy later. Next... The Light Prognosticus wrote: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_IjEPiYXhE&feature=youtu.be&t=15m50s The Void will swallow all... Naught can stop it... unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task.] Now, please recall that Merloo wrote the Light Prognosticus. And he is saying that not even he can stop this prophecy. Of course, he controls dimensions--so Super Dimentio clearly has to be beyond his reach of power--a twelfth dimensional being. Believe it or not, this is actually backed up by something else. And that something else is backed up by how the manipulation of the concept of death works. The manipulation of death, as a concept, open wide opportunities. With this, you can instantly both kill an object and on the contrary, make it immortal, depriving it of the concept of death. In addition, you can kill even conceptually immortal beings, if your concept is stronger than the concept of a target. Now, I'm proposing that Queen Jaydes has power over the concepts of life and death, and I'll be matching what she's done to the definition of the manipulation of life and death concepts. Not only can she instantly kill Paper Mario in a game over (the one I'm proposing is 11-D), but she can also bring Luvbi back during the post-game, even though such a Nimbi never existed, and was merely a persona of the Pure Heart. So, she has the power to both instantly kill a target and, on the contrary, make it immortal. Now, she stands no chance against Super Dimentio--according to the definition itself, in order to not be able to kill someone, they simply must have a stronger concept. And what's a stronger concept than higher dimensionality? Merloo supports it, and Jaydes supports Merloo. Heck, the Pure Hearts support it, as they have infinite power when in comparison to normal characters. This is all very consistent--and, it provides great reasoning for why the Chaos Heart and Pure Hearts were needed. Everything just... adds up. Category:Metal Mario875 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1